


Behind Closed Doors

by Julie_Horwitz



Category: Voltron Force
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Horwitz/pseuds/Julie_Horwitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Allura share a private moment. A tag scene to my story "To Catch A Kiss".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a work of fanfiction. All characters and situations belonging to "Voltron: Defender of the Universe" and "Voltron Force" are copyrighted to World Event Productions. Everything else is of my own creation. 

  
**Author's Notes:**

This is an additional scene for my story "To Catch A Kiss." While it is not meant to be read on its own, you do not need to read it in order to enjoy "To Catch A Kiss."  
A reminder that no one under the age of 18 should be reading this story. It contains explicit sex. If you are underage, I must insist that you hit the back button on your browser immediately.  
All questions and comments may be sent to me at my e-mail address. Please see my author profile for details.  
Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.  
 

**_Behind Closed Doors_**  
by Julie Horwitz 

 

 

"That's two amazing ideas in one day, my love," Keith praised Allura as she finished sharing her idea for hinting about their marriage. He leaned down and kissed her as he constantly did when they were in private. "But how will you know when to say anything?"

She smiled at his acceptance of her idea. "Honestly, I'm not sure. But with Daniel being the only cadet left, the subject is going to be brought up sooner rather than later. We all know that he wants Black, but we also know that he's far from ready to lead. All I'll be doing is suggesting that it's your fate to rule beside me as king. How you respond will be up to you, but at least the idea that I want you as my husband and king will be out there."

She loved the way he was straddled over her hips, towering over her as she lay on the bed propped up on her elbows. What most people would consider a position of dominance, she saw as something entirely different. To her, it was a position of protection and passion. In her mind, there was no place where she felt more loved or more protected than beneath her husband's body. When she was here, nothing could hurt her. He was her personal guardian. 

"It will be hard to deny something that's already true," he told her, moving his hands that had been gently caressing her arms to the sides of her body. "What if I say the wrong thing?"

She leaned her head back at the incredibly sensations his hands were creating within her. 

"You won't," she managed to say, her eyes closed. "You never have."

"That's not true and you know it," he informed her, stopping his gentle movements on her body.

She opened her eyes and raised her head. "No, I don't know it. Give me one example."

"When I told you that we could never be together."

"Oh, Keith," she breathed, hating that he was still unable to get over his guilt for keeping them apart for so long. "How many times do we have to talk about this? You were only doing what you thought was best. Neither of us knew the true laws back then. We were just going by what Coran and Nanny had told us. You were only being true to your nature, which is to protect. You wanted to protect me.

"But none of that matters anymore, my love," she continued, reaching up and placing a hand on his cheek. "It's in the past. And here in the present, I'm your wife and you are my husband. That is _all_ that should matter."

"I love you," he said, covering her hand with one of his own, and she could hear the depth of his feelings for her in his voice. "I love you so much."

"And I love you," she replied, lifting her body up so she could kiss him.

He met her halfway and kissed her with such force that he knocked her back down onto the pillows.

She felt the familiar fire begin to consume her as he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, clutching onto his bare back as the world once again began to fall away, leaving the two of them alone with their incredible passion.

It wasn't long before she felt his arousal begin to dig into her through their clothes at the place where their hips were joined.

She moaned into his mouth, pressing herself against him as he continued to kiss her, her back arching off the mattress.

Keith moved his legs until he was stretched out over her, never breaking the kiss.

Finally, he ended the kiss, leaving them both breathing heavily.

"Tell me what you want," he murmured. "Tell me where to touch you."

"Anywhere," she told him between breaths. Every inch of her was burning to be touched. She needed to feel him all over. "Everywhere. Make love to me."

It hadn't crossed her mind that they would do anything but kiss and talk tonight, but she realized it should have after their brief but passionate encounter in her office. It had been a few weeks since they had last made love (recent battles had left them too exhausted) and she eagerly welcomed the unexpected turn of events. There was nothing more incredible than making love to her beloved. 

He kissed her again, more deeply than before, and moved his body so that he was laying beside her.

His hands found the bottom of her nightgown and he lifted the skirt until it was over her waist, her panties exposed.

The familiar pulling sensation of her vaginal muscles hit her full force and she could feel how ready she was for his touch by the dampness between her legs. 

He slowly pulled her panties over her hips and down her legs before removing them completely from her body.

"Keith..." she moaned as he spread her legs apart, her eyes closing. 

The pressure was building inside of her and her body screamed for release. 

"My queen," he said in a low voice as he moved between her legs.

She knew what he was planning even before he planted the first kiss on her inner thigh.

She gasped at the touch.

"Let me worship you," he spoke before kissing her again, this time his mouth closer to her vagina. "Let me love you."

Then his mouth found her labia and she couldn't help but cry out as a wave of pleasure crashed over her.

He sucked and kissed, causing her to writhe under him, gasping and moaning in pure ecstasy.

He brought his fingers into play and spread the labia apart, exposing her opening and clitoris to him.

She cried out again as he pushed his tongue into her.

"Oh, Keith!" 

She had surprised herself at how vocal she had turned out to be the first time he had explored her body this way. She had been embarrassed until Keith had told her how much he loved hearing her express her pleasure and enjoyment at what he had been doing to her. Her embarrassment had instantly melted away.

She could feel the pressure building up inside of her from his ministrations. She knew it wouldn't be long until she came...

She raised her hips and pressed them closer against his wonderful mouth.

She was so close...

He replaced his tongue with his fingers and moved his mouth to her clitoris. 

She exploded almost immediately, wordlessly crying out her bliss.

He rode her orgasm out with mouth still latched onto her.

When her body had stopped spasming, he released his hold on her.

"Thank you, thank you," she managed between deep breaths, opening her eyes and raising herself up on her elbows to look at him.

He met her gaze, a look of intense love in his eyes.

He was so wonderful.

And he was hers.

It was time for her to return the favor and give him the same gift of pleasure that he had just given her. She was far from being as skilled a lover as he was, but as he told her repeatedly, he didn't care. According to him, a single touch from her was worth a million from the most talented lover in the universe. (The first time he had told her that, she had turned bright red.) 

"Don't thank me yet," he told her, taking her by surprise. "I'm far from finished with you, my love."

Before she could come respond, he had planted a kiss right above her pubic area.

"Keith," she tried to protest, not wanting to be unfair to him. He deserved to be pleasured as much as she did. (Much more, in her opinion.) 

He didn't say a word. Instead, he simply continued kissing a trail up her body, pushing her nightgown higher and higher as he went.

Allura knew a lost cause when she saw one. For some reason or other, he had decided that this lovemaking session was going to be all about her. (This was not the first time he had done this and she sincerely doubted it would be the last.) All she could do was surrender and let him have his way with her. 

She could feel the stirrings of a new arousal growing inside of her. 

Right before his mouth reached her breasts, he moved away from her body and pulled her nightgown over her head, leaving her completely naked before him.

"My beautiful, beautiful wife," he murmured, running his hands all over her. "I love you so much. My queen. My Allura."

He kissed her again, this time on her mouth, and she could taste herself on his lips.

His hands finally stopped their travels when he latched on to her breasts, which he began to gently knead and squeeze.

She moaned into his mouth as he continued to kiss her.

After a few moments, his mouth began to stray from hers, moving onto her chin and neck.

"Oh, Keith..." she breathed. 

What he was doing to her... It felt so incredible.

He continued his journey down her body until he reached her breasts.

She gasped when he took her left nipple into his mouth.

"Oh gods..."

His mouth having taken over, the hand that had been on her left breast slid down her body until it reached the junction between her legs.

She moaned as he slowly pushed his fingers between her vaginal lips and then cried out as they entered her.

"Oh, Keith!"

His fingers circled and pumped, causing the pressure within to skyrocket.

She didn't think she could take much more...

He finished sucking on her left breast and then kissed his way over to the right, repeating his actions on that side.

Her breaths had become rapid and shallow.

She was so close...

She bucked her hips against his hand in an attempt to deepen the penetration, but his fingers could only reach so far.

Suddenly, she was seized by the intense need to be completely filled. His fingers were no longer enough.

She needed _him._

He adjusted his hand between her legs and his thumb lightly rubbed against her clitoris.

That was all that was needed to push her over the edge and she came, crying out his name.

Keith removed his hand from within her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer against him. His mouth returned to hers, kissing her again and again.

"I love you, I love you," he chanted over and over as her body recovered from the intense orgasm.

She could feel his erection pressing hard into her stomach through his pajama pants. She could only imagine the discomfort he had to be in by now. (His self-control and patience never failed to astound her.) She had come twice now. It was his turn.

And she wanted it to happen inside of her.

"Keith," she whispered when she was finally able to speak again, "I need you inside me. Please." 

He looked intently into her eyes. "Are you sure?" He touched her face. "I don't... I don't have any protection here."

They were both aware of what could happen if he were to grant her request. If she were to become pregnant...

"I'm sure," she told him. She would take full responsibility for her actions if this one act led to a child. (She was, after all, a married woman.) Her need to have him fill her was too great to ignore. "I need to feel you inside me. Please, Keith. Please."

He nodded and began kissing her all over again.

She returned the kiss and moved her hands to his waistband.

She started pushing his pants down over his hips.

He broke the kiss and joined her in the removal of the last barrier between them.

When he was completely naked, she smiled at the sight of him. It still amazed her that she alone was the one who could do this to him. How could she have such power over him? 

How had she gotten so lucky to have his love? 

She wanted to touch him, but stayed her hand. When he came, she wanted it to be while he was embedded inside of her.

"Take me," she urged as he settled between her legs. "Enter me."

"I love you," he said again as he moved his penis to her entrance.

"I love you," she replied, raising her hips to meet him.

As he pushed into her, he pulled her into a new kiss.

She gasped into his mouth at the sensation of being entered.

It has been so long...

When he had completely filled her, he moved his mouth away from hers.

"How do you feel?"

There were truly no words to adequately describe what having him within her felt like. So she spoke the ones that came closest to what she was experiencing.

"Whole. Complete.

"Loved."

This was exactly what she had needed. There was no state more perfect than being joined with him. She could stay there forever.

"You're my entire world, Allura," he told her. "I couldn't love you more if I tried. You're everything to me."

She gently kissed him. "And you are the same to me. Never forget that."

"I love you so much," he said.

He began to move then, gently pumping in and out of her at a slow, steady pace.

Her breathing turned ragged as she felt the pressure start to build once more.

He kissed her again and she moaned into his mouth.

They found their rhythm and their movements sped up incrementally to match the building pressure.

"Oh, Keith!" she cried out, breaking the kiss, feeling that she was about to burst.

By the sounds of pleasure that he was making, she knew that he was close as well.

Finally, it happened. Her muscles fluttered around him and sent incredible waves of ecstasy through her, causing her to cry out.

Moments later, she felt Keith follow her, his own wordless cry mingling with hers as he collapsed, exhausted, on top of her.

His release within her felt different than it had the first time they had been together like this. Without the protective barrier around him, she had felt a wet warmth.

_A baby,_ she thought with wonder. _We may have made a baby._

And in that moment, she wished that they had...

Keith started kissing her again, bringing her attention back to the present.

"Are you all right, my love?" he asked her as they lay together, still joined.

"More than all right," she assured him. "You?"

"Yes," he answered. "That was amazing."

She gave a small laugh. "You say that every time we do anything."

"That's because it's always the truth," he pointed out, giving her another kiss. "Because it's always with you."

"You love to flatter me, don't you?" she teased him, giving him a kiss of her own.

"It's not flattery if it's the truth," he corrected. "I would think you would know the difference by now."

"Apparently not," she let him know. She tried to glance at his bedside clock. "What time is it?"

Unfortunately, she had come to him much later than she normally did which meant that she could not stay as long as she usually did.

And the lovemaking had been entirely unplanned... 

"4:40," he told her. "We have another hour."

She sighed with relief. "Good. I look forward to the day that I won't have to leave you because we'll already be together in our own quarters. I want to be able to wake up beside you and know that I don't have to go anywhere. I hate having to leave you."

He stroked her hair, which was damp with sweat. "It will happen. When Daniel's ready, I can step down and all of this will come to an end. We'll be able to openly be together. No more hiding our love.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked, bring the conversation back to what they had just shared. He was still buried inside of her and had not made a move to separate himself from her. "Do you want to stop?" 

She shook her head. "Make love to me again, Keith."

"As many times as you want me to," he promised and begin kissing her once more.

Almost instantly, she felt him harden within her, which sent her into a fresh arousal of her own.

They made love twice more before they finally separated.

She had him set the alarm for 5:30 and then they slept in each other's arms until she had to leave.

When the alarm went off, she kissed him, left the bed to get dressed, and then kissed him once more before she had to finally leave him.

"Thank you for everything," she quietly told him as she sat on the edge of the bed, holding his hands in hers. 

"You're welcome," he said, squeezing her hands. "I'll see you later."

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

She leaned over, kissed him again, and then stood up from the bed.

She crossed the room and stopped at the door, turing to give him one last look.

"I love you," she repeated, just wanting to reiterate how much he meant to her.

"I love you, Allura," he told her again. "My wife and queen."

"My husband and king," she echoed, which earned her a smile.

She then opened the door and moved into the hall.

She closed the door behind her, locking her secret marriage inside to protect it from a world that wouldn't understand.

Allura returned to her own quarters to get ready for another day of pretending that she and Keith were nothing more than friends and teammates.


End file.
